dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aslatiel Bael's Peerage
'''Aslatiel Bael's Peerage '''is a team composed of many Reincarnated Devils hailing from various backgrounds, cooperating to help Aslatiel achieve his personal goals, while also completing their own. They are one of the core groups in the FanFiction High School DxD: True Maou written by demonicjester01. Due to Aslatiel's and Lucina's previous history, the group holds direct enmity towards the Old Maou Faction, and by extension all of the Khaos Brigade, which makes standing against them a top priority. Summary Aslatiel's group is particularly powerful for such a young peerage, vastly outclassing the peerages of all of the Rookies Four except for Sairaorg Bael's, with which they are more similar in strength, and being on par with, if not superior to, many adult peerages. The nature of their strength is considered to be their acquired experience through years of independent travel throughout the human world and other territories outside of the Underworld. Therefore, they are much more skilled battlers and planners than most of their peers. Members Currently, the team is composed of seven members, and as a whole they are considered an important combat potential of the Underworld by both the Church and the Magicians' Grauzauberer association. Of the aforementioned seven members, four are former humans, two are Pure-Blooded Devils and one is a former noble vampire. Aslatiel Bael (King) Aslatiel is a somewhat shy individual who tries to hide it by acting "cool" and flippant. Serious, yet hot-blooded, he's the "Red Oni" to his Queen, Lucina. Despite being hopelessly unskilled at magecraft, Aslatiel's physical capabilities, Power of Destruction mastery and contract with the strongest Steel Attribute Spirit, Terminus Est, allow him to stand above all of his peers except for his cousin, Sairaorg. His signature skills consist of his ability to condense Power of Destruction into weapon-like structures and the power to strengthen his own body through demonic power infusion. He's also the only member of the group who's even remotely capable of cooking, being actually rather skilled at it. Lucina Lucifer (Queen) Mature and diligent, Lucina is the "De Facto" leader of the group while Aslatiel is not present. Despite her years of abusive training at the hands of her grandfather, Rizevim, Lucina has managed to retain a remarkably kind and caring personality behind her cold and distant façade, something apparent in her ability to quickly endear a distrusting Aslatiel and orphans of the Holy Sword Project to her. Considered the strongest Queen of the young peerages by far, Lucina has incredible combat capabilities on par with her King's. Excelling in all areas, ranging from magic to physical prowess and leadership, she's a perfect fit for the Queen Piece. In her free time, she enjoys writing poems and original novels, which despite her embarrassment about them, are noted by most to be quite good. Soujirou Seta (Knight x2) Apart from possessing the Sacred Gear "Hellmasker", which allows him to seal the souls of slain creatures inside inanimate objects, with the limit of one soul per object, Soujirou is a prodigy of Japanese Kenjutsu. In spite of the peerage's unspoken rule of versatility, Soujirou has focused all of his training and skill in the realm of speed and swordplay. Due to this, he has reached levels of speed that even Yuuto Kiba, also an experienced Knight, describes as being "impossible to see", rather than the lesser "impossible to follow". Upbeat and cheerful, he's somewhat of a foil to the brooding Aslatiel. He maintains a heated rivalry with Ilena and is secretly in love with Lucina, a fact unknown to everyone aside from Wilhelmina. Ilena Bellerose (Rook x2) Born into a family of monster hunting martial artists, Ilena is an experienced battler of great power. Aside from her extraordinary mastery of Touki, she possesses the Sacred Gear "Premium Heart", which increases her already top-tier physical strength in accordance to emotions that incite action, such as anger, excitement and fear. Despite having the appearance of a beautiful young adult, Ilena displays masochistic tendencies that greatly annoy Aslatiel and have confused more than one enemy. This is only made worse by the Rook piece, as she's able to take heavier punishment without being seriously injured. Her rivalry with Soujirou often results in childish mayhem. Wilhelmina Carmilla (Bishop, Mutation Piece) A former noble of the main Carmilla family and Lucina's best friend. "Mina" possesses the abilities "Jester's Vice", which allows her to pull out a Spirit's or monster's power to the utmost limit, and "Earl's Decree", which allows her to subjugate a Spirit or monster to her will for a limited amount of time. Due to the nature of her powers, she's often in charge of large-scale destruction. One of Wilhelmina's most distinguishing traits is her ongoing perverted nature which manages to baffle even Issei. Despite this, she somehow manages to get along the best with the rather prudish Lucina. Initially being only attracted to the draconian taste of his blood, Wilhelmina ends up developing genuine romantic feelings for Issei. Aiden Gallagher (Pawn x4) A twelve-year-old orphan of the Holy Sword Project rescued by Lucina, Aiden is actually the wielder of the Demon Sword "Dark Wind" Fragarach, formerly wielded by the High King Lugh from Irish mythology. The sword gives the wielder the ability to summon and control jet-black wind with a variety of uses, ranging from direct offense to utility. Despite having great power at his disposal, Aiden is primarily defined by his utter lack of confidence in himself, normally behaving as a shy and meek boy who believes himself to be completely useless when compared to the more powerful and skilled members of the group. Priscilla Gallagher (Pawn x4) Despite being Aiden's twin sister, Priscilla's hair has turned pale blue due to prolonged exposure to her main weapon, the "Holy Sword of the White Filter" Murgleys, which allows her to create and manipulate holy white flames that have a devastating effect on Devils, vampires and other unholy creatures. Being as skilled in combat as her brother, Priscilla generally appears to be more powerful due to her greater confidence and stronger personality. Types of Requests The usual types of requests done by each member of Aslatiel's peerage are: * '''Aslatiel Bael: '''Aslatiel's requests can range from something expected of a High-Class Devil, such as slaying monsters or Stray Devils, to menial things such as helping in a restaurant as a cook or working at a Host Club. * '''Lucina Lucifer: '''Lucina's clients are usually lonely girls from middle school to high school age looking for a talking partner or help to get back at bullies. However, she also occasionally gets babysitting requests which she completes masterfully, making the kids grow very attached to her. * '''Soujirou Seta: '''Soujirou normally receives jobs from teenage girls looking to have a handsome boy cosplay as a certain character, or requests by middle school aged boys and girls looking for a study tutor. * '''Ilena Bellerose: '''Ilena usually gets requests from martial arts dojos as a guest coach or as help for physical labor, with the occasional job at a Hostess Club. * '''Wilhelmina Carmilla: '''Wilhelmina's requests can range from playing the piano for a high-class party, drinking tea with housewives while listening to their worries, to wearing cosplay for a photo shoot. * '''Aiden Gallagher: '''Aiden can get jobs ranging from walking dogs to helping exhausted old ladies with their daily chores. However, he also gets requests from ''Shotacon ''girls who simply want him to spend a day with them. * '''Priscilla Gallagher: '''Priscilla's jobs normally consist of being an opponent at playing video games or, just like Wilhelmina, wearing cosplay for a photo shoot. Trivia * Lucina was the first member recruited by Aslatiel, being made his servant when they were eleven years old. * Initially, Aiden and Priscilla became Aslatiel's servants in order to follow Lucina, rather than him. * No member of Aslatiel's peerage was deceased before being reincarnated. * Soujirou and Ilena are the only Sacred Gear users in Aslatiel's peerage. * Aslatiel still has a Bishop Piece left unused. * Soujirou's name and battling style are based on the character of the same name in Rurouni Kenshin. * Ilena is the only Rook known to have consumed two pieces, making up for a remarkable value of ten Pawns. * Priscilla's physical appearance is based off of Tsubasa Haotone from Kisaragi Gold ★ Star. Category:Fanon Organizations